


Long Nights

by ghostxzone



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt Steve Rogers, Light Angst, M/M, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Protective Bucky Barnes, Steve Rogers Feels, Steve Rogers Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-08-05 23:01:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16376693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostxzone/pseuds/ghostxzone
Summary: Steve can’t sleep, Bucky is comforting.





	Long Nights

Steve turned the light to the kitchen on, wincing at the sudden difference in lighting.  
Okay so he couldn’t sleep, what else was new? Nights got longer, the days were longer, everything was longer. How could he jump back into a world he didn’t know anymore? Everything he once knew as home was gone, no ifs, ands, or buts about that. Bucky wasn’t HIS Bucky anymore, they both went through too much to even see the two boys from Brooklyn in them anymore. Steve had gotten out of bed, left his room, and found himself leaning against the kitchen counter with a glass of water in his grip. What all lead to this? Was this the price of being extraordinary? Being too broken to sleep easy? He was captain America, at first he was proud to say that. Now he wasn’t sure how to feel about that title. What did that even mean? He was a household name, a legend. That wasn’t what he asked for. Wishing seconds the glass was thrown from his grip, smashing against the wall of a quiet house. The water dripped down, glass covering the kitchen floor. After a few seconds he slowly went to clean up the mess he had made. Fits of rage were becoming quite common. “Steve. My name is Steve” he mumbled to himself, hoping the weak boy who got beat up all the time would eventually come back to him.  
He heard a creek break the silence, footsteps coming down the stairs.  
“Steve?”  
“Just got thirsty, buck... go back to bed.”  
Cap slowly threw away the big chucks of glass, going to get a wet napkin to get the smaller pieces- but Bucky beat him to it.  
“Clumsy as always”  
“Shut up”  
Usually this was banter, normal everyday joking, but his tone was stern and empty.  
“Are you okay?”  
What kind of question even was that?!  
“God, Buck, quit trying to fix me when you need to just fix yourself!”  
The words came out before his mind could process them. Did he really just say that?  
“Excuse me?”  
Yes he did.  
“It was my fault wasn’t it?”  
“What are you talking about?”  
“We wouldn’t be here if I hadn’t become captain America. Just admit it. I ruined our lives. You wouldn’t have been on that train and I wouldn’t be HERE!” His fist connected with the kitchen counter.  
“Steve-“  
“No. You don’t get to try and calm me down! We have the kind of history no one else would ever want to think about again. But we have to. We have to think about it. Everyday. Everyday we’re no longer those kids from Brooklyn.”  
“Who says we aren’t?”  
“Look at us. Steve from Brooklyn wouldn’t even recognize me.”  
“But he’d be just as proud.”  
“Would he? This wasn’t the life we planned for...”  
He pushed off of the counter, “forget it, it’s late.” He went to just walk back to his room and forget about this talk, but cold, metal fingers held him back.  
“You know the rule. No one goes to bed upset. This wasn’t what we planned, but it’s what ended up happening.”  
“You’re not helping-“  
“I followed Steve Rogers into battle. Not captain America. I was on that train because of that kid from Brooklyn.”  
“Is that supposed to comfort me?”  
“I wouldn’t change that day if I had the chance to. I followed my best friend into a battle he believed in.”


End file.
